1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to semiconductors, particularly, to a method for manufacturing a light emitting diode package, wherein the light emitting diode can be used as a side view light emitting diode package.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, faster switching, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness which have promoted their wide use as a light source.
A conventional method for manufacturing an LED package includes following steps: providing a substrate; forming a first electrode and a second electrode on the substrate, respectively; providing an LED diode, the LED diode electrically connecting the first electrode and the second electrode respectively, each of the two electrodes has a protruding end exposed at a bottom of the substrate to electrically connect a circuit.
Due to the increased power of modern LED package manufactured by the conventional method, a great amount of heat is generated by a typical LED package when working, and the heat can be dissipated out only from the exposed ends of the two electrodes. As such, the heat-dissipating efficiency is decreased, resulting in the lifespan of the LED package shorten. Therefore, how to efficiently dissipate heat generated from LED packages has become an important topic of a general concern to the industry.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for manufacturing LED packages which can overcome the above described shortcomings